The Odyssey: Mario Style
by The Chortling Mermaid
Summary: Mario's been gone from the Mushroom Kingdom for 20 years, leaving behind his wife Peach and brother Luigi. He tries desperately to get home but finds himself cursed by Dimentio, the prophecy writer. Based on the book by Homer. AU...sort of. :)


**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with a new story...I just wrote the first chapter! I have been working on CBO: A-Z, but I have a little bit of writer's block...I'll work on it though. Anyway, if you've ever read The Odyssey, I think you might like this. :) If you're reading it now, this might help you to understand the first book a little bit (it's a pretty darn hard book :/ ). **

Oh Amazee Dayzees, with your voices bright,

won't you sing to me, tonight?

Sing of the man who wanted to come back,

but who couldn't stay on track.

His journey traveled off course,

and the only feeling he could call upon, remorse.

He tried with all his might

After the long, 10 year fight

To save all his friends

and to make amends

But they were foolish and ate her flower

Making Daisy change them with her power

The comrades who still were alive

Were safe in my kingdom and no longer had to strive

But the mustached man in red

Was with luxurious-haired Rosalina and seven years sped

Heart set on home, he tried to flee

But the prophecy writer, Dimentio, angered, cursed the sea

But now, Dimentio is away,

And now Mario might not have to stay

Now the prophecy writers held a meeting without vengeful Dimentio, who was away in a faraway land. But now in Castle Bleck, the leader of them all, Count Bleck, was first to speak.

"How foolish that so many blame us for writing a so-called unjust prophecy. They say we alone cause every one of their miseries, but they themselves with their own reckless ways make their own pains beyond what we wrote."

"Count Bleck, king of darkness, our high and mighty leader?" Shape-shifting Mimi, the most emotional prophecy writer began to speak.

"What is it?"

"Surely Mario has suffered enough. It's time to bring him home." Mimi in her pigtails told her leader firmly, "Have you no compassion for this man? Even after all the Chaos Hearts he draws on the walls to honor us prophecy writers?"

"Of course Count Bleck remembers great Mario, man in red. What drivel you allow to slip through your mouth! No, it is not my decision to free that man. Dimentio, forever vengeful after Mario harmed his dragon, is the one who keeps Mario from the Mushroom Kingdom." Count Bleck said with authority.

"B-but, Count! It would please the rest of us for brave Mario to return to his beloved wife, Peach, and his young brother, Luigi! Let us send down great hypnotising Nastasia to announce at once that sky-eyed Rosalina must return Mario to his kingdom. In the mean time, I'll call upon humble Luigi, and fill his heart with bravery. Then I will send the man in green to Skyland's palace and the Beanbean Kingdom's Starbean Cafe to learn of his brother's whereabouts." Mimi, took a huge intake of breath after finishing her proposal.

"It's your choice." Count Bleck replied, simply. The Count adjusted his shining monocle.

Mimi sighed to herself and with a puff of purple smoke, took on the form of a blue toad with glasses, known as Toadbert. Toadbert had been one of the Mario family's close family friends. She adjusted the blue toad cap on her head, and moved around a bit to get used to the new body.

She then transported to the Mushroom Kingdom where grass was emerald, and clouds sang songs.

The castle of the kingdom was made of cream marble with a pink roof. Four main towers stood like small mountains at the top. When she opened the unguarded gates, she found many Toads, Yoshis, and men that were gambling, yelling, and eating inside the castle. The first person to see Mimi, (who now looked like Toadbert) was Luigi.

"Hi there! Here in this castle you'll find a warm welcome." Luigi greeted, running up to Mimi. Then he continued, "Here, why don't you have some dinner before you tell me where you came from." He then led Mimi to the hall where many of Mario's hammers and wrenches were hung on the wall. He then sat Mimi down in a velvet backed high-seated chair before getting a folding one for himself.

A loyal Toad housekeeper gave the two some bread and Inky Soup to serve them, and poured Ultra Shroom Shakes in their tall glasses. But now, the loud men who wanted to steal Peach from Mario sauntered in and took their own seats. They sang and danced and threw food everywhere.

"Stranger, look at those men. They don't have a care in the worlds! They eat all my food, bleed our house white, and then go off while I have to deal with the damages! But, geez, if Mario were here...They'd wish they were anywhere but here." Luigi's eyes lit with fire for a brief moment, before becoming lifeless again.

"It's no use...he's died a terrible, long-drawn-out death. He'll never come back." The man in green's voice faded, before he composed himself again. After he became a good host again, Luigi said, "Anyway, why don't you tell me a little about yourself now? What's your name, and where are you from?"

"Of course," Mimi replied, "I'm Toadbert. Your father and I have been friends for the longest time. Super Mario is not dead." She paused sensing his surprise, "He's being held captive in a faraway land, being held back by men, savages, and prophecy-writers."

Just as Luigi was going to get a word in, Mimi interrupted him.

"Wait! I'll make you a prophecy, one of the prophecy writers have planted in my thoughts…surely it will come true. He won't be long gone from the native kingdom he loves, not even iron shackles or a field of angry muths can slow your brother down. He's trying to get home."

Luigi tried to say something in protest, but the prophecy-writer interrupted him yet again.

"Tell me of yourself! You're truly Mario's brother? You've certainly grown! You have such a similar mustache to your brother!"

Luigi sighed, and seeing he could actually speak this time, said, "I'll try to give you a straight-to-the-point answer, pal, but I really can't. Peach tells me I'm his bro, but I barely remember him even being around. I was only around three years old when he left. But, since you ask me, yeah, I'm his brother, I guess."

"Trust me, Luigi. Your home hasn't been marked for a terrible future. But tell me, what is this crowd doing here? And part are you playing? Is it a wedding feast, or some sort of a party?" Mimi genuinely wondered. All this time she had sensed a strong tension from Luigi regarding the loud men in the background.

"Welp, here we go. These losers basically wanna marry my sister-in-law, Peach. She's still pretty young at 36 years old, plus she's a queen so...with Mario gone, they think they have a shot. Peach, isn't saying no to any of these guys, but at the same time she obviously doesn't want to marry them." Luigi started, his gloved fists clenching.

"My brother died in such a terrible way...at least if he died in the arms of his friends, it wouldn't be so bad. Anyway, these guys-Peach refers to them as 'the suitors'-are basically taking all our food, and they'll probably try to grind me down as well."

"Shameful!" With indignation, Mimi lost control of her composure, "Oh how much you all need Mario back! How he'd stop this disturbing behavior! But I urge you to think how to get these...these animals out of your castle. Listen carefully to my instructions: when the sun begins to rise, fill an airship with twenty oars, and sail to find a rumor of your long-lost brother. If you catch a rumor, go to Skyland and question old Emperor Edm then cross over to the Beanbean Kingdom to speak to the wise Evlin Gadd, where he currently sells inventions."

"Then," Mimi again took a few deep breaths as she was talking a bit too fast, "Then find a way to kill these guys! Be a man, Luigi!"

Luigi looked bewildered to say the least.

"B-but, but, but." Mimi raised an eyebrow on Toadbert's face. It didn't look quite as threatening as it would've if she had been in her own body, but it did the trick.

"Uh, okay." Luigi agreed, lamely. With that, Mimi smiled and left suddenly.

The music Toad began to play a war song called "Return to the Great Mushroom Kingdom". And now, from her high room, Peach the queen of the Mushroom Kingdom descended the long spiral staircase. She was followed by Toadette and Starlow.

"Stop that at once!" Her usually gentle and sweet voice was shrill and hysterical.

"Of all the songs in the worlds and dimensions you pick one to mock me and my pain! Please, sing a different song." Peach's eyes welled with tears as Toadette and Starlow tried to console her.

"Why, Peach? Why deny the Toad a chance to entertain us. It's not his fault...it's Grambi's and all the darned prophecy writers' fault! Control your grief and listen to his song! Mario wasn't the only one to never return. Go back to your room, and keep the women working hard as well. For now...I will act as king." Luigi ordered.

Peach left, completely astonished. Usually she was the one giving the orders. She had to admit that he had a few valid points.

"Be careful with what you say, Luigi." Starlow warned him quietly. Luigi ignored her.

"And you...you suitors who constantly bother my sister! How dare you! Don't you feel the slightest bit guilty for taking our food and silence? Go eat somewhere else!" Luigi finished, taking deep breaths after releasing so much anger.

The most obnoxious and persistent of the suitors spoke, Bowser.

"Wow, greenie, only Grambi himself could teach you to sound like you know what you're talking about. Such brave talk, haha not! I hope you're never king, though you are the closest relative of your brother."

"Bowser, I'd be happy to take the crown if necessary." Luigi held his ground, showing his defiance of the large koopa. A suitor called Wario then stepped in.

"I sure hope no one takes your stuff, Luigi. But about your guest; who is he? He left so quickly...he sure didn't wait around! Maybe he isn't even human!" Wario mocked.

"It doesn't concern you! Mario is lost forever...I don't trust rumors anymore. Anyway, his name is Toadbert." With that, the suitors continued their...activities.

Luigi then was led to bed by Yoshi, the same yoshi who cared for his brother when he was young. Yoshi brought Luigi some clean pajamas for him to change into.

When Luigi was ready for bed, Yoshi tucked him in and shut the door before he dozed off.

**A/N: I know some of the language is a little weird, and everything, but I wanted to try something a little different. :) The "prophecy writers" are just basically the gods, but I thought that would be a little weird for the Mario-verse...**

**Anyway, please let me know what you think! **


End file.
